Leiya
by sailorverystupid
Summary: UPDATED now Ch6-An elven warrior woman is sent to guard the fellowship on their arduous journey, but gets more than she bargains for when love steps in. NOT AS PATHETIC AS IT SOUNDS, TRUST ME, this features at least 3 major things you won't expect
1. Leiya And Her Lover

A/N Look, before you start complaining, I know she's a little Mary Sue-ish and that's deliberate, it will get better I promise. She changes  
  
Leiya Tanner was lying peacefully in her bed, dreaming of tomorrow, when she would again ride her horse, Quicksilver, through the forests of Mirkwood. It was a yearly ritual of hers. One week a year she would visit her family back in Mirkwood, before riding back to Rivendell to await news of battle. She had only been back in Mirkwood for only two days now and so she had five days more time to spend with her family. She had served in Rivendell's army for ten years, since she was fifteen. As a child she had often dreamed of being a warrior, guarding and protecting all those dear to her, when she was fourteen, in the twelfth month of the year, she received news from Rivendell saying that she would be of use to their army, and that she had one month to consider, pack, and leave.  
  
Her peaceful slumber was broken by the sharp sound of pebbles clacking against the window of her room. Getting up, she dragged her feet over to the widow and looked down. Seeing nothing but green grass and brown earth she shrugged and went back to her bed, but again heard *tap* *tap* *tap* . Deciding that any attempts at sleeping were futile, she walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. Walking down the stairs to check out who was hurling pebbles at her she heard;  
  
"Come let me in  
  
I'm freezing cold  
  
This air is hurting all my toes  
  
My love, when I  
  
Look at a rose  
  
I am reminded of you"  
  
Leiya groaned and rolled her eyes. Not him, anyone but HIM!  
  
"The petals soft  
  
As your fair skin  
  
As red as your two lips  
  
I'm sure you could  
  
Commit no sin  
  
Your eyes are wide and blue  
  
"Leiya you are my joy  
  
Make me a lucky boy  
  
Love me for I love you  
  
And we can start anew  
  
"Your hair is silk and the colour of diamonds  
  
It sings of my home and my family  
  
You remind me of precious gems and  
  
I wish that you could but love  
  
Me  
  
"Leiya you are my joy  
  
Make me a lucky boy  
  
Love me for I love you  
  
And we can start anew"  
  
Leiya hurled the door open in a fury, narrowing her eyes at him. He looked up hopefully, fluttering his eyes in a way he maybe thought attractive, before hurling into another verse of "Leiya you are my joy". At least, he started to, when his joy clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Listen Gimli, I don't know WHAT you're doing here, but go away, I already told you I can't love you I. I'm too busy to love" She lied. He may have been very annoying but she didn't want to hurt him. "Maybe you should try again some other day" the dwarf looked dejected  
  
"Isn't that what you said last time?" He asked sadly "Because if you don't love me then just tell me so and I'll stop bothering you"  
  
"Gimli.. I- I'm sorry" she begged  
  
"Forget it" he said as he walked away, so slumped he looked like a hobbit. He stopped in his tracks halfway there and a gleam of determination came into his eyes "Maybe it was the song" he mused, "Maybe it wasn't good enough. I'll write a NEW song, one that will win her over for sure. She won't be able to resist me next time, I know it" he said as he hurried away.  
  
Leiya watched in the doorway as the dejected dwarf hurried away, secretly smiling, she knew the dwarf would never give up. 'There's one good thing about him loving me' she thought to herself 'It's helping with his language skills. That song was vaguely flattering.' Smiling to herself, she watched the sun rise above the forests of Mirkwood, bleaching the skies with red, orange, purple and multitudes of undiscovered colours, before heading towards the stables to fetch Quicksilver.  
  
Leaping on to the horses back, she dug her fingers into his mane and looped her arms around his neck. Quicksilver was a powerful horse, and very handsome. He had been given as a present to Leiya from Gimli when she was 12. He was the opposite of the little dwarf in almost every way, a big, dappled stallion with a silky, silver mane and tail. She absolutely adored him and she spent an entire week thanking Gimli for it, Gimli basking in the praise he got from his beloved. She smiled at the memory as she rode the dusty road to Marilla's house. As memories poured through her head she realised she couldn't remember a single time when Gimli wasn't bugging her or making her laugh. She even remembered when she was 5 calling him 'Unca Gimmee' and the look on his face when she did, a mixture of pride, joy and love.  
  
Quicksilver gave a little neigh as they approached Marilla's home, causing Leiya to laugh, every time she rode Quicksilver to her best friends house, Marilla or one of her children, occasionally even Ferran, her husband, would give him sugar, although Ferran was barely ever home anymore.  
  
She walked up the path to the large house, admiring it as she did every time she came to see her friend, but Quicksilver nudged her in the back, well actually he shoved his face into her back and she had to work to keep her balance, before finally, much to the horse's joy, knocking on the door.  
  
It was opened by a small crowd of children, 5 in fact. Two sets of twins and the eldest, Wraith, who was 11 years of age and intended to become a warrior himself when he was older.  
  
"Hello children" she greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hello Mrs Auntie Leiya" They chorused." Leiya laughed inwardly. She vaguely remembered trying to teach them not to call her Mrs Leiya last visit, and Wraith had said "OK then AUNTIE Leiya then." Ever since then she'd been Mrs Auntie Leiya. Bending down she asked Wraith if 'mummy' was in  
  
"No Auntie Leiya MUM isn't in at the moment, she should be back any minute now."  
  
"She's out with daddy" piped Caelen followed by a chorus of "Ooooooooooooh" and an embarrassed looking Wraith. Leiya smiled. So Ferran was back, good.  
  
"Please enter our abode" Offered Wraith trying to sound important  
  
"Why thank you Wraith, I think I shall. In return for your being so courteous, would you perhaps like to take Quicksilver to the stable and maybe give him some sugar please?" Wraith's face glowed with pride and then fell in an instant.  
  
"I'd like to" he admitted, "But we promised Ari that she could this visit." Leiya caught a blush from Arianna, Caelen's twin and the smallest of the children.  
  
"You know what I think?" Leiya said "I think that Ari could do with a big, brave warrior to protect her from bandits, do you know of any aspiring warriors Wraith?" Wraith looked up at her  
  
"I'm an aspiring warrior" he stated. Leiya smiled and nodded her head, and the two went happily to put the horse away.  
  
It wasn't long before Marilla and Ferran returned to find Leiya sleeping on the chair in their living room, two children on her lap and two on the floor. They guessed that Wraith was in his room. They looked at each other and smiled before Ferran placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Blearily she opened her eyes  
  
"Sorry" she whispered. "I didn't get much sleep last night, Mini Man was singing to me." Marilla burst into laughter at the thought of Gimli's singing, waking up the four sleeping children.  
  
"Mum, Mrs Auntie Leiya's here and I fed Quicksilver some sugar" Said Arianna sleepily.  
  
"That's wonderful dear" answered Marilla "But I think that you could do with an afternoon nap."  
  
"I'm not tired" Yawned Ari. "'sides, I think Mrs Auntie Leiya could do with an aftynoon nap." Leiya laughed and explained that, as an adult, she got the privilege of having a choice, and that she needed to talk to 'mummy' and 'daddy'. After that all four of the children went to bed, and the adults conversed until evening, when Leiya rode home taking the route through the forest.  
  
On her familiar route through the green forest, she reminisced about her childhood, when the would walk or ride through the forest for hours every day, only returning when the sun began setting in the sky. She headed her horse out of the forest and walking the path to her family home, where she encountered a messenger at her door  
  
"Hello?" she asked, "What news do you have?"  
  
"Are you Leiya Tanner?" he inquired  
  
"Yes," she answered "Yes I am, now what news have you for me?" The messenger puffed out his chest importantly before informing Leiya;  
  
"Your presence is required in Rivendell, Ma'am"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter? PLEASE review it because if you read but don't review it makes me discouraged and I stop writing. YES THIS DOES HAVE A PLOT, and YES, SHE DOES CHANGE!!! As for whether Leiya will end up with Gimli.. we'll see.. ! 


	2. The Tenth Of Nine

A/N Not really an Authors note, but a thank you-  
  
To Aidenfire, I am writing more n_n see? Haha, thanks for the encouragement  
  
To Kit, Ditto, and Thank you, I am the newly crowned queen of plot twists n_n  
  
To Crystal, Glad you like Leiya and you're about to see what happens next n_n  
  
To the blank reviewer, Gimli is in Mirkwood on his way to Rivendell to the Council of Elrond, and for plot purposes. I'm sorry if it doesn't work geographically, but I'm not in possession of a map of Middle Earth. There's one in the back of the LOTR 40th anniversary collection my family own, but it's very confusing. If anyone does own a map of Middle Earth, a READABLE Map of Middle earth that is, I would be very interested in it. And as for Legolas.. n_u I have the entire plot worked out, don't panic  
  
And to everyone HAHAHAHAHAHA GIMLI FINALLY GETS SOME POPULARITY SO NYAH!!!  
  
Quicksilver galloped confidently along the many roads of Mirkwood, on the way to Rivendell, carrying his troubled burden. Leiya was crying, what business was so important she had been torn away from everyone she loved? The agreement had been that they would not disturb her during her visiting period even if war broke out in Rivendell. She had seen her family and her best friend, and ridden for a brief period of time through the woods, but she still had so much more she wanted to do. The beautiful elven city of Rivendell came into view but instead of the admiration and pride she usually felt, she found that she loathed it, she knew that she would have to wait for another YEAR, twelve months, 360 days, several hours even more minutes and uncountable seconds, spent in complete isolation from her family.  
  
When she got to Rivendell she found other people who were supposedly on leave also there, she briefly wondered at this, but stood proud and tall when her Commander, leader of the armed forces of Rivendell, approached.  
  
"I expect" he started "That you are all wondering why I have disturbed your resting period."  
  
"Yes sir" the warriors chorused together, Leiya gave him an angry glare.  
  
"I will not yet tell you, but you will doubtless find out tomorrow or tonight, maybe. All I can currently tell you is that it is in anticipation that I have called you back, Lord Elrond is keeping secrets and you may be needed later." Leiya was furious. They had brought her back and they didn't even have a solid reason for it?? And what was this about we MAY be needed? The Commander was speaking again "Are there any questions?" He asked, but before Leiya could raise her hand, he left. There was a murmur of discontent from the assembled fighters, it seemed they were as disappointed as she was about being called back for no good reason.  
  
Later that night, as the moon was just about to make itself known, Leiya was walking around Rivendell curiously. As she was patrolling the outside of the hall of Elrond, the great Lord Elrond himself came out of the magnificent building looking preoccupied. He broke himself from his reverie and looked up, surprised to see anyone else out, or just surprised to find himself outside, maybe both.  
  
"You're disturbing my dirt" He said kindly  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Elrond" She replied  
  
"Are you Leiya Tanner?" He asked her, already knowing the answer  
  
"Yes sir" he answered dutifully  
  
"I heard you live in Mirkwood and were currently staying there with your family?"  
  
"I was dragged back here for no apparent reason" She answered curtly  
  
"Would you like a reason?" He asked, she looked surprised and just looked at him questioningly. "Would you be interested in taking part in a quest?" He asked, his eyes twinkling in the now present starlight. Leiya's heart leapt.  
  
"Why me?" She asked  
  
"You were recommended both by my much trusted captain of the guard, and by one of the participants in this mission, a dwarf by the name of Gimli"  
  
"I knew there would be a catch" She murmured sardonically, causing a wide grin to appear on Lord Elrond's face  
  
"Am I to take it that you two are not on the best of terms?" He smiled  
  
"On the contrary," Leiya said "He seems on better terms than necessary with me, and so I relinquish my good terms to him and feel quite free to dislike him" Elrond laughed again at this  
  
"Despite the confusing matter of terms," He started, "Will you participate in this quest?" Leiya shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" She answered, "Where are we going and who exactly is 'we'?" And Elrond fully explained the journey ahead of them;  
  
"Not long ago, a Hobbit came into our presence, asking for medical attention, having been pierced by an Orc's blade, after he had been healed he told me a story so powerful I would never forget it, a story of the Ring of Power, once lost now found again by his uncle, he now will cast this burden into the cracks of doom, and a fellowship of nine has been assembled, they need a guard. To answer your second question, the participants of this quest are as follows;  
  
Frodo Baggins, the aforementioned Hobbit,  
  
Gandalf the Grey, powerful wizard extrordinaire,  
  
The Ranger, Strider, Also known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn and rightful king of Gondor,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, I'm sure you've heard of him,  
  
Gimli Son of Gloin.. Less said the better,  
  
Borromir," At this a dark look came over his eyes "Keep an eye on him, he makes me uneasy,  
  
Samwise Gamgee, gardener and great friend of Mr. Baggins,  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck, another friend of Frodo's  
  
and Peregrin Took, yet another of Mr. Baggins' friends, known as pippin" Leiya looked at him strangely for a minute  
  
"There is something here that you are not telling me" She said suspiciously "What is it?"  
  
"What makes you think I have not told you everything?" He asked  
  
"There are four brilliant fighters and a powerful wizard in this collection, this.. Fellowship. They do not need a guard to protect them just from a few Orcs." She answered dubiously  
  
"You are very perceptive, my dear" Answered Elrond, surprised, "But my answer may frighten you slightly"  
  
"I do not scare easily" She challenged  
  
"Indeed" smiled Elrond "Sauron is searching for the one ring." Seeing how little this affected her, he carried on "I'm assuming you know of the ring, it has the power to control all nineteen rings of power, and to find them, even the Elven rings, hidden from him when the One ring was made. With the rings of power, he would have control over all of Middle Earth, casting it into darkness and despair, destroying it and bending its people to its will, it-"  
  
"STOP!" Leiya shouted, "This encourages me to go on with this quest, if only to prevent the pain and suffering"  
  
"Do you know how great a responsibility this is?" He questioned "Do you know how many people's minds have been clouded with Sauron's evil? Hundreds of thousands of Orcs, Sarumon the White himself! Multitudes of people of great power and authority and you will be fighting them ALL!" Leiya's face turned white.  
  
"It is too late to turn back, I will go through with my decision" She answered, though she was unsure of it.  
  
"Miss Tanner," Elrond said "This is not your only mission" Leiya looked at him apprehensively "Try to stop the minds of mortals safe from desire for the ring. You and Legolas are the only ones who will not be affected for it only takes over the minds of mortals (A/N A fact they overlooked in the film, I noticed) We need as little hassle as possible, oh, and speaking of little, protect the Hobbits too." Leiya nodded determinedly  
  
"Can I not have another three guards to assist me in this arduous quest?" She begged  
  
"I am sorry Leiya, but secrecy and privacy is the key element in this journey you must take, we need as few as possible." Leiya nodded in understanding, surprise was always the strongest of attacks.  
  
"Okay" she repeated for the hundredth time "I will ride with the fellowship on the quest to unmake the one ring." Her eyes narrowed in a determined fashion and Elrond smiled appreciatively  
  
"You are cordially invited to a feast tonight to celebrate your journey and to wish you luck." He stated "Once there you will meet all the members of the fellowship, and I promise to try as hard as I can to keep Gimli away from you" He said, eyes twinkling, before turning to go.  
  
"Wait!" She called after him "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow" He called back. 'Tomorrow' thought Leiya, 'tomorrow I partake in the most dangerous and significant mission I have ever faced' Setting her face to a look of determination she went to prepare for the feast. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
So how was that? Good, bad? Mediocre? REVIEW PLEASE!! n_n If anybody knows Borromir's last name pleeeeeeease enlighten me, all the names seem to have completely vanished from my book, except Frodo, who is everywhere. 


	3. A Great Feast and Drunken Dwarves

A/N- I have NO idea what they're eating, isn't it enough that I give you a chapter? Haha, it's just 'the dish', sounds ominous, no? Also, I am aware that this doesn't happen in the book, I was merely speculating on what would happen if a dwarf got drunk.  
  
THANK YOUS-  
  
To kristendotcom, (Cool name) n_n Thank you for the love, I'm sure the story much appreciates it, I'm REALLY not giving the plot away, you'll just have to see how it goes, it keeps you on your toes! Would you still have seen or read LOTR if the entire plot, script etc. had been explained to you beforehand? (especially the important bits) Plus it gives me a feeling of authority, n_n  
  
Jo, ummmmmm thanks  
  
Aithril-The-Elf-Maiden, wow are you a real elf???? I am writing more chappies (since you reviewed anyway) see it has 3 n_n  
  
dizzy_izzy, NO NOT THE GARBAGE BAGS!!!!! *writes very quickly*  
  
Leiya looked down at the feast that was laid before her and felt unworthy; there were kings, princes and figures of great authority (and small stature) there and she was to be the baby-sitter. Pondering on this as she looked at her food, she heard a gruff voice to her side  
  
"Elf" said one of the dwarves "You have not eaten, nor shared with us your story" she looked up and was about to answer when one of the halflings is front of her said in pure disbelief;  
  
"You're not eating??" Leiya laughed and shook her head as the hobbit continued it's awed speculation "She's not eating, Merry"  
  
"I should hope she was not eating me, Pip, I should find it most discomforting" A third hobbit looked up from his conversation with Glóin and laughed lightly, like the tinkling of bells.  
  
"I weren't certain as to whether you would ever laugh again Mr Frodo." Said another "It's good to hear it from yeh"  
  
"Thank you Sam" answered Frodo, "I am rather hoping you will enlighten us with another song later, your song of trolls has quite whet my appetite" he smiled. Dimples! He had dimples! And was thinner than the average hobbit. Leiya had never seen a halfling, but she had always imagined that they would be small and round, this defied everything she had ever learnt, and she had been told that they stayed well clear of adventure. To see four at once, away from their home for so long, it would seem, that they had considerably slimmed.. it was a mind boggling concept.  
  
"Can I have yours then, miss?" The first one, Pippin said through a mouth- full of his own food. A gleam came into Leiya's eye.  
  
"My what?" She asked, quickly eating the dish that was before her, before grinning at the Hobbit.  
  
"That was fast" Said Merry, looking at Leiya with respect "You'd make a great Hobbit" Leiya smiled and laughed again, before frowning as she heard a roaring shout of "SHE LEARNED FROM THE BEST!!!" From a drunken Gimli, who was sitting next to Glóin, drawing all attention to the two. She flushed and rolled her eyes at the same time, giving her an odd sort of expression. For a moment she had almost forgotten about the humongous (metaphorically speaking, that is) drawback to this quest.  
  
"Gimli, I think you have had quite enough alcohol for one night" scolded Glóin, who was starting to sway in his chair himself. (It takes a lot to get a dwarf drunk, but they drink a lot more than most anyway)  
  
"I'M NOT AS *hic* AS THINK AS YOU.. AS YOU DRUNK THAT I AM" Gimli slurred noisily "I LOVE YOU DADDY GLÓIN"  
  
"THAT IS IT!" Shouted Glóin, "BED, NOW!!" He screamed with great authority, before his son pinned him to the floor in a vice-like hug and he pushed Gimli off of him. Gimli, taking this as a challenge, punched him in the face. A rolling brawl then ensued lasting all of ten minutes before Lord Elrond , annoyed, strode over to break up the fight.  
  
"You" He said sternly, pointing at Gimli, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Getting drunk and fighting with your own father in the last homely house, MY HOME!!! Is not the kind of behaviour I would expect from a respected dwarf and someone who is about to partake on what could potentially be the most important quest in the history of Middle Earth."  
  
"I'm not drunk" protested Gimli meekly  
  
"Drunk or not you are going to bed" Said Glóin wearily from the floor. Gimli slouched off miserably. Leiya walked over to where Glóin was lying bloodied and beaten on the marble tiles. His lip and knuckle were split and his nose looked broken, other than that, Leiya could see no serious damage, checking him over once more she told him that he would be fine and should go to bed as sleep would do him good. Glóin smiled,  
  
"You're a kind soul, and the only elf my son can abide, save for Elrond- and that's out of sheer respect. Take care of him for I fear that I may not be around by the end of this quest." Nervously avoiding the subject, Leiya told him sternly to go to bed or he would not even be around even by tomorrow. Glóin smiled and got up from the floor. His little legs taking him slowly to his room. After she had gone, she returned heavy-hearted to the festivities.  
  
Sitting down again, she looked around the table. She saw the four hobbits, Gimli had gone to bed, A mortal with light blonde hair was sitting moodily eating, she guessed that that was Borromir, Gandalf the grey had moved into Glóin's seat and was conversing with Frodo.  
  
"They call it a fellowship of nine and yet I see only seven members" She speculated wonderingly.  
  
"Legolas 'n' Strider are gone. Legolas ter pack up fer tomorrer I reckon, and Strider ter be alone, as is his way" answered Sam. Leiya nodded thoughtfully  
  
"What time do we leave, good hobbit?" She asked,  
  
"Elrond said seven AM sharp, but likely as not someone'll sleep in." came Sam's answer, "I'd hate ter be that someone" he added, a look of terror on his face, he was most likely imagining what the combined forces of Elrond and Gandalf would do to him if he overslept. They were both big on punctuality, Leiya remembered. Shuddering she said  
  
"I think that you have just persuaded me to get an early night's sleep, for I wouldn't much care to be turned into a cockroach either" She said  
  
"I would not turn you into a cockroach" said Gandalf from across the table "For Elrond would not abide deliberate cockroaches in his land, I should most likely turn you into a goat, Sam, and you, Leiya, I feel would make a most excellent gazelle." At this both Sam and Leiya visibly shuddered before bolting very quickly off to bed.  
  
"Gandalf," scolded Frodo "You know that was a rotten trick"  
  
"Ah, but they needed to be off to bed soon Frodo, or we should all be groggy in the morning" Smiled the wizard  
  
"I can't picture you as being groggy, you always seem to be twinkling or smiling. And once I have seen you look haggard" Admitted Frodo  
  
"Indeed" answered Gandalf, "And perhaps you, Merry and Pippin ought to go to bed soon or tomorrow you will see me looking angry" He said, spoiling the effect slightly by twinkling again, so all the hobbits scurried quickly to bed, followed by Gandalf and eventually by a great many other guests at Elrond's feast, and they dreamed of their great journey tomorrow. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I ended that chapter not on a cliff-hanger, that's a first for me n_n. REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE!! Oh wait. is that a good thing or a bad thing? Review anyway n_n 


	4. Halted Before They Begin What Makes an A...

A/N- I have never had a hangover. thankfully, but more than luckily, and so I am just interpreting the symptoms. sorry if they are wrong and this somehow offends you. . . if so, o_o"  
  
SECOND A/N- When I say thong, I don't mean the kind of thong as in the underwear category, I mean it as in a thin piece of leather used to tie or bind hair.. so, you know.. before you even go there, don't  
  
THANK YOUS-  
  
dizzy_izzy, that's right, that's all. no-one else reviewed last chapter, and so in pure indignance (plus the fact that I've been busy and sick) I've waited three whole days to write another chapter. . . so nyah!  
  
She woke up at dawn the next morning, feeling groggy. Leiya rolled over and snuggled back into her flimsy blanket, but realising that it must be at least 6:25 A.M already, she sat up bolt upright in bed and realised, to her dismay, that her head was pounding incessantly. Standing up, she felt the full force of her hangover, she was dizzy, weak, she could barely even see past eyes that were glued together with sleep, and she really.. REALLY needed to find the nearest.. facility.  
  
Once she had returned from the bathroom and dressed in warm clothes, she checked her reflection in the full-length mirror she had been given and noticed with dismay that she was pasty white. Her eyes widened but she made no exclamation, praying that her face would not dismay her fear and worries about this journey, even if it was under false circumstances. She took a sip of the fresh water she had taken to bed the night before, while rummaging through her things to find her armour. Finding it, she ripped off the corset part and shoved it on over her travelling clothes.  
  
Her armour had been made especially for her and was her most prized possession. The corset part looked deceptively thin and was pure white but for the combined crests it bore. This was what made it so special, so particular to her. Three leaves signifying Rivendell were displayed proudly in the centre, and flanking it were the two rose leaves that represented her birth-place of Mirkwood. It had been presented to her for her outstanding bravery in the battles long passed, in place of a medal or plaque to pay homage to her deeds. Collecting up her bag of necessary items in which, the night before, she had placed light and airy clothes, light shoes, fifteen skins of water, a length of rope, a comb and a spare piece of thong, she descended the flight of steps taking her out of the last homely house and near to the main road out of Rivendell. Elrond Halfelven was standing tall, proud and.. annoyed.  
  
Mentally counting heads, she found but eight members of the nine, indeed, she had to ask herself, would she ever have the chance of seeing the entire fellowship together? Reproaching herself for her bad mental joke, she whispered aside to Pippin;  
  
"Who is missing?" Pippin smiled rapturously,  
  
"Gandalf!" He answered gleefully. Leiya laughed as she was greeted with a mental image of Gandalf turning himself into a newt, which she willingly shared with the Hobbits, graphically and exaggeratedly. Thus causing five voices to ring in laughter. Wait.. five? Last she had checked, there were four Hobbits. Turning her head sharply she encountered a tall, slim elf with long blonde plaited hair and an angled face with a broad nose. His handsomeness as much as his sudden presence startled her and she could no nothing for a moment as her heart faltered but say in a weak voice  
  
"Hi?" He did not miss the underlying question  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood at your service" He introduced himself. Leiya's eyes widened, for a moment she had forgotten the calibre of the people joining her on her journey. Dropping into the half bow, half curtsey she had been taught to use before such royalty she addressed his knees  
  
"Highness" She told them respectfully. Legolas laughed and she stood straight again, this time with the stiffness of a tree. It was rude to slouch in the presence of a prince.  
  
"Goodness!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "If this is your reaction to a mere prince, how far will you bend when Aragorn walks by? And what of Borromir, he holds the throne of Gondor, though it is not rightfully his. Now Miss Tanner, I have a feeling that I should become very annoyed if I were to be addressed as 'highness' throughout the duration of this trip. We all will, to my expectation that is, this issue aside the question which must also be raised is; with you walking like a tree how are we to get anywhere?"  
  
"Ah but sire, even trees must bow at appropriate moments" She answered. Legolas gave a single nod  
  
"I am certain we will meet more royalty on the way" He said "All of whom will be only too happy to be bowed to on their first meeting. I only hope we none of us will bow to the ring or to the enemy" At this his face and voice grew dark. He forcefully broke his reverie, perhaps fearing to carry his thought too far. To distract himself from thinking on failure he checked over the guardian of the fellowship. Disregarding the troubled look in her eyes he saw something that both interested and amazed him  
  
"It seems that this tree has in fact sprung from an acorn in the forests or Mirkwood!" He exclaimed proudly as he stared pointedly at her corset, "How finds you my beauteous kingdom? When last did you visit?"  
  
"I returned from a visit just yesterday evening" She said, grimacing slightly at the betrayal she felt with those words.  
  
"There is something to this visit that I do not know about" Legolas perceived "Was your stay in my kingdom unsatisfactory, miss Tanner?"  
  
"Not unsatisfactory, highness, but unsatisfactorily short, and please call me Leiya"  
  
"If you call me Legolas" He answered kindly, and soon they were immersed in a conversation about the goings-on in Middle Earth.  
  
Over half an hour later, Gandalf finally arrived carrying a small bundle and with one hand behind his back. Noting Elrond's eyebrows, which were even more acute than usual, he hastened to account for his actions  
  
"I was up early when upon taking my usual stroll some inkling came to me to stray from my aimless path and visit the front door of the last homely house. While there as I watched the sun rise in the East I perceived a small figure ascending the slope towards me. I went to help this figure and found it to be a young elf , badly wounded and very fatigued. I stayed with him while he rested, for he did not need much rest and awaited his awakening. On this occasion, only an hour and fifteen minutes later, all he said to me was 'I want to speak with Auntie Leiya' So I obligingly brought him here. This is the reason for my tardiness" He stated, bringing forth the boy from behind his back. Leiya's eyes widened as she saw him  
  
"Wraith!" She exclaimed feeling a mixture of both happiness and sadness  
  
"Auntie Leiya" Wraith said, sounding melancholy "You never said goodbye" Tears in her eyes, Leiya wrapped the boy in a hug  
  
"I never got the chance" She answered sadly "I never got the chance" Elrond looked guilty. Wraith started speaking again  
  
"You have to come back, Leiya, Mother is sick and Caelen dead. Arianna is constantly crying. Father is set to return from a business trip tomorrow but I fear we will all be dead by then" Leiya could find no words with which to answer or even express the heavy feeling that weighed down her heart and made speech a clumsy thing and her tongue an obstacle.  
  
"What is this sickness that brings tears to the eyes of kings?" Asked Aragorn huskily, evidently suppressing his emotions, trying not to cry.  
  
"It is a disease that runs rampant through Mirkwood, all over the land people are dying. It covers its victims in black spots and appears to be very contagious, no doctor yet can cure it or even confine it" Wraith answered. Legolas looked panicked  
  
"I must return" He said, feeling like a hand had clenched over his heart and was clenching and unclenching relentlessly.  
  
"Legolas" said Leiya heavily "There is nothing you can do, it seems beyond the power of any man, whether mortal, dwarf or even elf, to cure this sickness. The doctors of Mirkwood are the best that I have ever encountered and if it is out of their hands, your people can be saved by no man"  
  
"No man" Aragorn said thoughtfully "No man, no man, no. man" he repeated, reiterating the problem over and over, before a look of enlightenment graced his worn features  
  
"No man" He repeated yet again, as if finding some wonderful new meaning in these two words "But perhaps a woman" At this he stared pointedly at Elrond, confusing everybody assembled but Elrond and Gandalf, the latter smiled secretly  
  
"NO" Stated Elrond  
  
"Arwen is their only hope" Aragorn protested  
  
"She must journey to the undying lands" Answered Elrond protectively  
  
"She does not want to journey to undying lands" Answered Aragorn defiantly. Elrond visibly bit back a remark about who was at fault for this.  
  
"Nevertheless she will" He countered instead.  
  
"Well she can make this short journey beforehand" Aragorn answered, anger flashing through his eyes  
  
"She has no protection" Answered Elrond. Here Wraith interjected  
  
"I can protect her! I can protect this Arwen who is to be the saviour of Mirkwood"  
  
"I AM NOT HAVING MY DAUGHTER PROTECTED BY A CHILD!!!"  
  
"I am no child" answered Wraith "See these halflings? They are small, Gimli too, but all five have great intelligence, they are no children, both by age and mental prowess. So I am only eleven years of age, My birthday is in May, even if that doesn't immediately make me an adult by my years, I am not at fault for this, and I am strong and smart, I have courage and heart, and I have all the intellect and skill required. I never let anger cloud my judgement! Don't let it cloud yours!" The speech was shocking and shockingly truthful. Elrond was taken aback by his words.  
  
"You are right little elf" He answered " I have been wrong to judge you so, can you forgive me?" He asked. "And Leiya" He continued, having received a solemn nod from Wraith "Can you vouch for him? And Gimli?" He received an affirmative from both. "Legolas?" He asked "Do you mind?" In truth, he didn't even need an answer, Legolas was looking both relieved and astounded at the same time. He nodded anyway though. "Then you have my full leave to part with my daughter, Arwen Halfelven, on your quest to save Mirkwood from the incurable disease." Wraith smiled.  
  
"Protect my people" Legolas said sadly, bending down "I know you are the right person to deliver them from this disease, it seems fate has a sense of humour." With these last words he embraced Wraith and told him where he would likely find Arwen.  
  
"And so" said Frodo sadly "This is the beginning of our quest, not quite the good spirits I had hoped for"  
  
"No Mr. Frodo, sir" Answered Sam "But better company that any of us had dreamed of" He pointed out. Frodo smiled sadly  
  
"Yes, that much is true, but I wonder what other tribulations we will come across on our long road to victory? I wonder indeed"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Please review, even if you don't like the chapter or the story. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! 


	5. The Ring Goes South

A/N; Speaking in this, If people say something that is in the book, aside from one exception they will say it word-for-word, I'm not ripping from the book, why would Tolkien write them saying something if he meant them to say something else? I've seen a lot of flames for people who've done that so just.. don't. Although I'm expecting a helluva lot more flames from here on in.  
  
SECOND A/N; It was my birthday last Saturday, which is why this was late coming out. n_n sorry everyone!  
  
THANK YOUS-  
  
kristendotcom, ummm, *keeps going* n_n thanks for reviewing, I try to make my chapters as long as I can without people falling asleep. But perhaps Ch3 could have been longer.. then again it was pretty pointless so..  
  
lady_of_darkness, glad you like, I aim to please and it's always nice to get positive feedback- hope you're reading this n_n  
  
Nefertare, wow. I'm glad you like the story that much, and since you added me to your fav. Authors AND fav stories list, PLUS asked me to tell you when I post the next chapter, This chapter is dedicated to you. n_n thanks!  
  
Akima, wow, another good review. Seriously, I am so proud, you can use me to see down dark allies, so here it is, the next chapter, ciao  
  
:), Did you use a thesaurus or something. o_O;;;  
  
Aithril-The-Elf-Maiden, talk about it, you should try getting to school around where I live, frost and snow everywhere in Winter, and I have to walk down 3 slopes. Crappy english weather. n_n thanks, I'm really proud of my story, that's why I'm actually writing it. Normally I would have given up by now!  
  
Before the company left, ten in all and a pony called Bill, Elrond called them to him,  
  
"This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him out on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw, yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." At this Gimli looked annoyed  
  
"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens" He said  
  
"Maybe," said Elrond, "But let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall."  
  
"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart" said Gimli  
  
"Or break it," said Elrond. "Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"  
  
Leiya smiled secretly. So the other members of the fellowship did not know of her orders. This much was clear from the speech Elrond had made. A small halfling stood by Elrond rubbing his hands together with a look of excitement and disappointment on his face.  
  
"Good .. Good luck!" He cried, stuttering with the cold, and then they were on their way, leaving to further shouting from the halfling about keeping diaries or some such.  
  
At the Ford of Bruinen they left the road and turned south. They wanted to keep left of the mountains for as long as possible, they knew that their going would be slow this way, but in not taking a more direct path they hoped to escape the watchful eyes of the spies of Sauron.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn went in front to lead the way, with the little ones in the middle with Borromir and Leiya. Legolas brought up the rear. With his keen Elf eyes that was where he was most needed and useful. The journey was endless and boring, with much looking behind them and not enough looking ahead. Leiya doubted any of them would remember much of it, except the piercing cold from the mountains to the east. The days were weary and soon everyone was feeling dirty, whether from the intense cold or the sleeping fully clothed at noon or the hiding in bushes or the mediocre food, each had their reasons, but each felt it, aside maybe from Aragorn who was likely used to such conditions, and Gandalf who, as a wizard, probably had never felt such a thing in his life.  
  
Within two weeks they reached the borders of Hollin, or Eregion as Leiya knew it. Or had known it, for it was well known and visited by Elves and Men long ago when times were not so dark. The weather had improved, the wind having fallen and the sun disrobed herself finally from the shrouding cloak of clouds that they had seen nothing but for the last fortnight, and now a merrier mood was on the troupe of adventurers, save Gandalf who forewarned them of danger yet to come.  
  
"-turned eastwards in the night" Pippin finished a sentence that Leiya wasn't listening to. She broke herself from her meditative thoughts to do so now, and noticed that all the company seemed to be craning towards the little group of halflings.  
  
"No" said Gandalf, "But you see further ahead in the clear light. Beyond those peaks the range bends round south-west. There are many maps in Elrond's house, but I suppose you never thought to look at them?"  
  
"Yes I did, sometimes," said Pippin "But I don't remember them, Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing"  
  
"I need no map" announced Gimli, with a strange sort of light in his eyes, which Leiya read as pride and awe. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and of stone and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.  
  
"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Darrowdelf, that is now called the black pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead: Celebdil the White, and Fanduidhol the Grey, that we call Zirak- zigil and Bundushathûr.  
  
"There the Misty Mountains divide, and between their arms lies the deep- shadowed valley that we cannot forget: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion." To this proud speech, Gandalf gave a single nod  
  
"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making" He announced wisely "If we climb the pass that is called the Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deepvale of the Dwarves. There lies Mirrormere and there the River Silverload rises in its icy springs." "Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram," said Gimli, in a voice so filled with morbidity and fear that Leiya was chilled to the bone "And cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla. My heart trembles at the thought that I may see them soon.  
  
"May you have joy of the sight, my good Dwarf!" said Gandalf. "But whatever we may do we at least cannot stay in that valley. We must go down the Silverlode into the secret woods, and so to the Great River, and then-" He paused  
  
"Yes, and where then?" Asked Merry.  
  
"To the end of the journey- in the end," said Gandalf "We cannot look too far ahead. Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over. I think we will rest here, not only today, but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there."  
  
"That is true," Said Legolas. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the silvan folk, and the trees and grass do not now remember the, only do I hear the stones lament them." And with this he repeated what had been going through Leiya's head since they arrived and conjuring up memories she was unaware she had,  
  
/Deep they delved us, far they wrought us, high they builded us; but they are gone./  
  
"They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago." Legolas finished sadly.  
  
That morning, breakfast was a happy occasion, only slightly spoiled by Aragorn's constant itch to be moving. Soon the ranger moved away from the merry company and stood awhile, leaning against a thick oak, looking towards the south-west, in a position that suggested he was searching for a sound on the air. After a short time, he returned to the laughing happy crowd of Halflings, Elves, Dwarves and Men, a frown plastered across his face, still appearing to be listening.  
  
"What is the matter, Strider?" Merry called up "What are you looking for? Do you miss the East Wind?"  
  
"No indeed," He answered, a troubled look still across his features, "but I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it."  
  
Gandalf looked up with sudden interest. "But what do you guess is the reason?" He asked. "Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits, not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?"  
  
I hope that is it" answered Aragorn, "But I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before."  
  
"Then we must be more careful" said Gandalf. "If you bring a ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if the ranger is Aragorn. We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly, and set the watch."  
  
Sam took the first watch, joined by Aragorn, while others made a good attempt at sleep. Then the silence grew until even Sam felt it. The breathing of the sleepers could be plainly heard. The swish of the pony's tail and the occasional movements of his feet became loud noises. Sam could hear his own joints creaking, if he stirred. Dead silence was around him, and over all hung a clear blue sky, as the Sun rode up from the East. Away in the South a dark patch appeared, and grew, and drove north like flying smoke in the wind.  
  
"What's that, Strider? It don't look like a cloud," Sam whispered to Aragorn, who was intently scrutinising the mass of sky above them; but Sam didn't need an answer as soon he could see the 'cloud' well, it was no cloud but a mass of great black birds, screeching and wheeling and searching from their vantage point in the sky; and they were steadily drawing nearer.  
  
"Lie flat and still!" hissed Aragorn, when a regiment of the birds broke suddenly from the main host and flew directly towards the ridge. Hidden in the cool shade of a holly-bush, Sam watched as they passed overhead, in a throng so dense they cast a deep, black shadow on the ground below them, and uttered a single, harsh croak.  
  
Long after the sky was again clear, Aragorn emerged into the sunlight and woke the sleeping wizard,  
  
"Regiments of black crows are flying all over the land between the Mountains and the Greyflood," he explained, "and they have passed over Hollin. They are not natives here; they are crebain, out of Fangorn and Dunland. I do not know what they are about; possibly there is some trouble away south from which they are fleeing; but I think that they are spying out the land. I have also glimpsed many hawks flying high up in the sky. I think we ought to move again this evening. Hollin is no longer wholesome for us: it is being watched."  
  
And in that case so is the Redhorn Gate" said Gandalf "and how we can get over that without being seen, I cannot imagine. But we will think of that when we must. As for moving as soon as it is dark, I am afraid that you are right."  
  
"Luckily our fire made little smoke, and burned low before the crebain came," said Aragorn. "It must be put out and not lit again"  
  
The minute Leiya opened her eyes she was told of the news. Her brows furrowed in concern, but she did not look particularly surprised.  
  
"I was expecting, hoping even, to move soon anyway. A silence takes this place and I do not much care for the feel of it. How many others know of our plans to move?" was her only response to news of the crebain.  
  
"Aragorn, Sam, Borromir, Gimli and myself" answered Gandalf.  
  
"You forget me too easily" Smiled Legolas, from his perch on a stone. Rising from it elegantly he continued "Though, who knows, it may be easy to do so, I am more stealthy than some. I have now listened to the story four times over and am not surprised either. Much like the Maiden from Mirkwood I felt the pressing silence. I saw the crebain approach earlier, whilst exploring the terrain, I fear it is a terrible omen of things to come, and so suggest we move as soon as we can" With this he walked off to tell the hobbits of their plans.  
  
"Maiden from Mirkwood?" Leiya asked him later, after all the hobbits were awake and merrily complaining "You have given me a nickname?"  
  
"Yes" he answered "Do you like it?"  
  
"It certainly.. Alliterates" she answered. Truthfully she found it to be unimaginative and unnecessarily long, it was easier just to say 'Leiya'  
  
"You hate it" He answered, a wicked gleam showing in his eye "Fine.. I dub thee.. The Murky Maiden!"  
  
Leiya smiled "It is truly an honour to have. wait! You are a prince, am I right?"  
  
"Yes" answered Legolas, not quite sure where this was leading  
  
"You word is law?"  
  
"To citizens of Mirkwood, I suppose, yes"  
  
"So when you dub someone something, that is officially their title"  
  
"Eheh.. oops?" He offered, a red tint entering his cheeks  
  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF, I AM GOING TO DISEMBOWEL YOU AND FEED YOUR INTESTINES TO A BEAR!" She roared. Advancing on the poor prince, who was attempting to back away, with great difficulty as he found himself backing into the rock he had been sitting on earlier.  
  
The day was spent in good humour, the company hiding and swapping stories beside what would be the fire- if they were allowed to light a fire that is, until finally the sun disappeared and the stars came out one by one. In this light they moved on, guided once again by Aragorn along a road, or what had been a road, it had now worn away, cracked and tilted. It had been broad though, and sturdy. Leiya noticed that much.  
  
There was only one crebain sighting that night; the company felt, Frodo even saw, a huge shadow block light from the moon for a flickering instant in time, before leaving again. Gandalf hoped that it was just a cloud, but the raised hopes of the group were dashed when Aragorn pointed that it was going against the wind, and quickly.  
  
On the third morning, the great, looming shape of Caradhras rose up before them and they stared with awe at its morbid beauty, the peak a pure white contrast to its blood red sides. Leiya, with her extreme boredom and elven enhanced hearing, heard secret words spoken between Aragorn and Gandalf that no man save the aforementioned and Frodo heard, and they chilled her to the bone. In combination with the cold weather of course.  
  
"What do you think of our course now, Aragorn?"  
  
"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well, Gandalf," answered Aragorn, "and perils known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on; and it is no good our delaying the passage of the mountains. Further south there are no passes, till one comes to the gap of Rohan. I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman. Who knows which side now the marshals of the Horse-lords serve?"  
  
"Who knows indeed!" said Gandalf, "but there is another way, and not by the path of Caradhras: the dark and secret way that we have spoken of."  
  
"But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nothing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no other way."  
  
"We must decide before we go further" answered Gandalf  
  
"Then let us weigh the matter in or minds, while the others rest and sleep." Said Aragorn. This conversation set Leiya on edge and she could not wait to see which way the debate would sway. A secret pass that filled even a ranger with fear did not sound particularly inviting, but after days of trekking and talking, excitement was not exactly at it's peak. So she was, for the most part, disappointed when Gandalf won and they took the pass at Caradhras. The most exciting thing that was approaching, was that the Redhorn Gate may be watched, and pace was a necessity.  
  
At first when the company set out, speed was good, but sooner than Leiya had expected, the terrain steepened and grew more difficult. Soon it began snowing lightly and, unwanted, a blizzard rose up and engulfed each of them in a cloud of white.  
  
"That is what I feared," said Gandalf. "What do you say now, Aragorn?"  
  
"That I feared it too," Aragorn answered, "but less than other things. I knew the risk of snow, though it seldom falls heavily so far south, save high up in the mountains, but we are not high yet; we are still far down, where the paths are usually open all winter"  
  
I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy," said Borromir. "They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies."  
  
"His arm has grown long indeed," said Gimli, "if he draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away."  
  
"His arm has grown long" said Gandalf  
  
"How long will we last?" Asked Leiya "With the elements against us? How long will the power of the enemy sustain, and for how long can we resist it?"  
  
"So many questions, all of them unanswerable, but we will go on as long as we have the strength and willpower" answered Gandalf  
  
"I for one, will continue throughout the entire quest," added Gimli, determinedly "going by your thesis, Gandalf"  
  
"And I will continue regardless of strength and willpower, if not just to see Gondor free from evil" said Borromir  
  
"I have sworn by my life or death to protect Frodo and I will do so whatever end our journey comes to" put in Aragorn  
  
"And we'll never abandon Mr. Frodo. Not ever" said Sam, supported by a nod from the other hobbits.  
  
"I will see Mirkwood purged from all evil at whatever cost, even if the cost be my own immortal life" said Legolas.  
  
After a while the snowfall raged as a full-on blizzard and even the strongest and stoutest among them couldn't continue. Soon they heard the sound of shrill cries and strange laughter and of boulders falling down the cliff-face towards them.  
  
"We cannot go further tonight" said Borromir "Let those call it the wind who will, there is a fell voice on the air and these stones are aimed at us"  
  
"I do call it the wind," said Aragorn "but that does not make what you say untrue. There are many evil and unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs, and yet are not in league with Sauron, but have purposes of their own. Some have been in this world longer than he."  
  
"Caradhras was called the Cruel, and had an ill name," said Gimli, "long years ago, when the rumour of Sauron had not been heard in these lands"  
  
"It matters little who is the enemy, if we cannot beat of his attack," said Gandalf.  
  
"But what can we do?" asked Pippin miserably. He was leaning on Merry and Frodo, and shivering uncontrollably. Leiya silently felt around in her pack and brought out a thick, woollen blanket, this she passed to the hobbit, who gratefully accepted it  
  
"Either stop where we are, or go back" offered Gandalf "It is no good going on. Only a little higher, if I remember rightly, this path leaves the cliff and runs into a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a hard slope. We should have no shelter there from snow, or stones - or anything else"  
  
"And it is no good going back while the storm holds" said Aragorn, "We have passed no place on the way up that offered more shelter than this cliff- wall we are under now."  
  
"Shelter!" muttered Sam grumpily "If this is shelter, one wall and no roof make a house" Leiya smiled and silently agreed.  
  
"Is there no other place we can shelter?" she asked in concern "The Hobbits may freeze from this cold"  
  
"We will shelter here" said Gandalf "For if we go back, they will be exposed to more chill, and if we go onward and upward, they will be crushed to death by falling rocks"  
  
"Leaving pretty red marks on the clean white snow," Borromir grinned sadistically "what think you of our course now, young Sam Gamgee?"  
  
"Here is good" replied the hobbit fearfully, and Leiya could see that his face had been drained of all colour and he looked as if he was about to throw up. So there they huddled for a while, sheltered by rocks and a pony, until they noticed the Hobbits growing sleepy. After shaking Frodo awake, Borromir spoke.  
  
"I agree with the Elf Woman, this cold will be the death of the Halflings. It is useless too sit here until the snow goes over our heads, we must do something to save them!"  
  
"Give them this" Gandalf nodded, pulling from his pack a leathern flask. "It is Miruvor, just a mouthful each, for it is very precious. It was Elrond's parting gift to me. Pass it round!" The drink soothed and revitalised the members of the fellowship. But the snow still did not relent. Although after a while Gandalf did. Finally allowing them to light a fire.  
  
Although they had brought timber, following advice from Borromir, nobody could light a flame. First the humans tried, then Leiya, then Legolas offered to help, when he failed, Gimli made a great fiasco of it;  
  
"So the Elf is a wimp!" He said proudly "Fear not, for you will not freeze! I, Gimli son of Glóin will light a spark to save us from the cold!" He announced this while puffing out his chest proudly and winking at Leiya. Needless to say, he looked incredibly stupid. Particularly after trying with all his might to light set fire to the kindle and failing spectacularly. At last, Gandalf reluctantly took a hand, and after commanding the wood very loudly in some unknown language to light, it did so in a jet of green and blue flame, announcing their presence to every enemy within three hundred feet.  
  
After the last faggot had burned out, the snow came again, relentlessly and they began their retreat back down the mountain. But this was difficult, as the snow pounded down on them, demanding their notice and half burying them  
  
"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might light a path for you," Said Legolas.  
  
"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," answered Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow."  
  
Finally Borromir and Aragorn started to clear a path through the snow. The strong men forcing their way through. Legolas smiled at their antics  
  
"The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say; let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow, an Elf." And so saying he leaped forth and ran in the light shoes he always wore, calling back, "Farewell Gandalf, I go to find the sun" In passing the two toiling men, he gave them a light wave and disappeared in the distance. And so all three left the seven lone beings shivering with cold and unable to do anything about it. Leiya, bound by her oath, could not leave the side of the remaining frail beings, besides, Gimli was telling her a disgusting, lurid joke and it would be rude to just walk off. For an hour they waited until the return of Legolas, Aragorn and Borromir, who finished their labours at the same time.  
  
"Well," cried Legolas "I have not brought the Sun. She is walking in the blue fields of the South, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But I have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet. There is the greatest wind- drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our Strong Men were almost buried. They despaired, until I returned and told them that the drift was little wider than a wall. And on the other side the snow suddenly grows less, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a hobbit's toes."  
  
"We have thrust a hole through the drift" said Borromir "And for that, all here may be grateful who cannot run as light as Elves."  
  
"But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?" Asked Pippin, voicing the thoughts of all the hobbits. In answer to this, Aragorn and Borromir and Leiya carries the hobbits through the drift they had made, which was even now closing in quickly on them. The mountain seemed intent on burying them alive. After they had exited the fateful mountain by means of the hole forced by the Men of Gondor, there came a deep rumble of stones once again and Gimli shouted  
  
"Enough!, enough! We are departing as quickly as we may!" And so, the clouds parted and the sky showed a clear blue, the dark Crebain were spotted again and everything seemed to be mocking the company in a cruel, private way.  
  
For Caradhras had defeated them ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
OK, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. It's about 8 and a half pages, and large quantities of it are completely out of the book. Oh well, next chapter my imagination will reign supreme!!! Please review! Just one review brightens my day and makes me write faster *COUGH- COUGH- HACK- COUGH- COUGH * 


	6. Wanderers On A Dusty Road

A/N; OK, you have 1 sentence and the thank yous to guess what this chapter will be about..  
  
THANK YOUS-  
  
kirsten, NO!!! O_O *looks mortified* you CAN'T die!!! *writes with more speed than necessary*.  
  
Nefertare, You're welcome, you're welcome and. you're welcome. Though, I guess that's pretty ironic in the thank you section. n_n And thank you for wishing me a happy birthday n_n  
  
I'm not giving away any plotlines yet mes amies! Only three people know the twists in this and two of them are myself.  
  
The road that stretched ahead of the two wanderers was long, but clearer than the clouded path of the fellowship of nine. As they walked they chatted a little but mostly focused on the coming task. Arwen was amazed at the prowess of the eleven year-old boy beside her. So greatly intelligent was he that she found him a good conversational companion and fun to be around.  
  
"How long have you known Leiya Tanner?" She asked him  
  
"Sometimes I think a little too long," Wraith smiled ruefully "but sometimes I wish I had known her longer. She is an intriguing and inspiring woman. Five years, to answer your question directly, since I was but six years old. She has been with me almost ever since I can remember, although I suppose it would only be five weeks, truly. She is, however, and extension of my mother." At this he went pale, his hand flew to his mouth and his eyes glistened with the sad dew of tears. He imagined and felt his heart constricting at the same time and he stopped breathing for fear that if he continued, his mother's death would lay heavier upon his shoulders than ever it had done before.  
  
He still blamed himself. If he had just had the intuition to go to Rivendell earlier, if he hadn't waited until AFTER his mother had died, AFTER his sister had fallen ill. How he hated after and all the cruel tricks it and time had played on him, how he loathed it yet loved it for reasons he himself could not find. He looked to the legend standing at his right. Legend, daughter of Legend, and so the chain linked.  
  
"Wraith?" Spoke the Legendary Arwen Halfelven, Evenstar of her people "I will save your sister from this disease"  
  
"I do not doubt it" answered Wraith. /But can you save me from my own plague?/ he wondered silently in his mind. Not surprisingly, the Legend gave no reply. And so they continued in silence.  
  
"How is it?" Wraith asked suddenly after a time of brooding "How is it to be the daughter of Elrond Halfelven?" He watched silently as Arwen's face darkened, watched her contemplate and formulate an answer in her mind.  
  
"The shadow of my father's name falls both before me and behind me." She answered eventually "Before me it shows me great things that I cannot hope to achieve, things that my father has done and will do. And behind me it forces me unwillingly into them. Like a matchmaker into a pair of shoes three sizes to small, so I can achieve the ideals of others" Wraith nodded.  
  
" I understand more than you could know, for I have the opposite problem, I face the challenge that Leiya faced" Arwen arched her delicate eyebrows, indicating that he should continue. Instead, he asked another question. "Tell me, Undómiel, how many women have you in the great army of Rivendell?" A light of dawning understanding crossed Arwen's face.  
  
"We have but one," she replied, though no answer was required "And it is often hard to remember that she is a woman, for she has the ferocity and cunning battle skills of a man.  
  
"And how many children have you?" The word children came out as an unintentional sneer, which put his point across without more words being required. Arwen nodded solemnly at this, and was about to form a reply with her lips when her head shot up and she broke her steady pace.  
  
"Now would be a good time for you to prove your skills as a warrior," she murmured to him "We have company."  
  
"Grey, foul-smelling, ugly company" Wraith agreed. And so when the band of seven charging Orcs ran from the woods shrieking and yelling and crying and attempting to initiate their version of a surprise attack, four of them were dead before the others had a chance to finish their yells.  
  
Everywhere on the formerly quiet path echoed the sound of metal on metal, Orcs screaming to the night air in agony, Elves in frustration and in victory. Black Orc blood was thrown freely into the coolness of black and clear night air. Hot ran into cold, light into darkness until at last after a millennium which lasted but fifteen minutes, the remaining three Orcs lay dead and Arwen approached Wraith again.  
  
"It appears that I was wrong to ever doubt your skill," She admitted, respect showing in her voice "Every Orc you have slain displays the impressive level of your expertise and I will try to convince my father to allow you to join the army of Rivendell"  
  
"If you please, Undómiel, I would rather be a part of the army of Mirkwood, besides, you have slain two of these Orcs yourself." He replied fearfully. Arwen smiled at him  
  
"Ah yes," She laughed "please refrain from telling my father about that, he is still quite caught up in the notion that I am but an ordinary, female, brainless elf." At this Wraith laughed  
  
"But Undómiel, Elrond has been with you for over two millennia! I have barely been with you for two hours and already I can tell that you have a strong and fiery spirit in you"  
  
"True, but my father is blind to me, to my wants, my needs, and.." She paused "My loves" Wraith watched the turmoil on her face and felt sorry for this perfect woman. She was the Undómiel, she was the Evenstar, but she was in love without freedom, only more conflict to accompany her already conflicted heart. She was continuing, Wraith noticed suddenly, she was continuing and he was lost in his own world of her sorrow. So he listened  
  
"As for your playing a part in the army of Mirkwood" He heard but did not hear "That is sealed, doubtless at least five days of this quest will be spent with Leiya bragging your skills to the patient Elvish prince. With Leiya, a ranking officer (At least she will be when she returns from this trip), Arwen Undómiel, Elrond Halfelven (I can doubtless persuade him) and Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood himself pleading your case, I am certain that King Thranduil will be appeased with the acclaim. You forget the power of your friends, young Elf." Wraith broke into a smile, but it would certainly have been wider if the news had come at an earlier time. For inside he wept for Arwen still. For a love that could never be and for a father's love so smothering that it hurt those even who were around it. And so the two wanderers looked onwards as the road stretched ahead of them, a long, clear yet dusty pool of brown and grey. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
the Spell Checker thought Arwen was ARLEEN!! ARLEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ahem* I don't care whether or not you review *nose grows* OK so maybe I lied. REVIEW!!  
  
Also, I have to plug Irulan by Darma_Druid. It is so GREAT!!! I seriously cannot express how BRILLIANT it is. Then after that, go and read IrulanII. And review! Trust me, it's way better than this fic. Way, WAY better. (Not that it takes much but..)  
  
OH! And. Kirsten, I think I now have premature arthritis *gives two very painful thumbs-up* 


End file.
